Tunnel vision chap 2
by kasket2.0
Summary: Chapter 2 hope you guys enjoy


Chapter two guys, hope you enjoy! :-)

TUNNEL VISION

chapter 2 of 5

I chose to let billy's last comment go. Even tho I had to spend the morning cleaning up the milk I spit everywhere. School wasn't that interesting all I did through the first six periods was think. Think about what? That majorly real feeling dream. That dark mass that killed me at the end. It just felt so real...

"Rex!" My physics teacher shouted across the room. Everyone's eyes were on me. "what?" i asked dumbly. A few kids chuckled. "what is the chemical reaction to a metal when exposed to salt water." he asked with a strained smile. "umm...rust." I answered. "Well, class...looks like he isn't brainless as we thought." The teacher laughed with the class. I growled internally then went back into my thoughtful state.

7th period was gym class. Our teacher was lazy so we rarely did anything important. It was usually free time. But that wasn't the best part of this class. The best part was that my whole gang was in this class (even Britteny, the only downside) . Amy, Brittney,and Hector usually stayed on the bleachers and talked to each other, while Billy and I were on the court "shootin' hoops".

I quickly stole the ball from Billy and ran it down the court making a lay-up. "why...?" Billy asked breathing heavily. "what can I say..im just that good!" I say spinning the ball on my index finger to add more effect to it. He shook his head and stood up straight. "No, you're just trying to show off for Amy." My face felt like an oven. i chucked the ball at him telling him to shut up playfully. He punched the ball and it flew into the bleachers where hector caught it. He smiled then threw it towards the hoop and sunk it right it. Billy and I cheered for our awkward friend's skills. Amy looked at me and blushed slightly when she noticed I was staring at her and the others.

I looked away quickly feeling nervous. Nervous? What was wrong with me? Geez I guess all the me and Amy talk got to my head. I shook the thoughts from my head and continued to play. After about half an hour Billy and I resided back to the bleachers with the rest of our group. Everyone was talking about modern chatter, what movies they've seen lately, who they liked. Except Amy, the subject about crushes, her lips instantly sealed but I have a feeling everyone already knows. My mind though...my mind returned to the dream. I don't know why...I've had nightmares before but none bothered me as much as this.

Out of the corner of my eye I noticed something that snapped me back to reality. A kid dressed in all black..one of those Gothic teens. He was all jumpy and jittery but that wasn't what set him off from the others. What made him different was the black aura emminating from him. I nudged Hector with my fist. "what?" I point towards the goth. "do you see that?" He squints and leans forward. "yeah, that's Noah...what about him?" he asks. "No, do you see whats around him?" Hector shakes his head. "Are you alright, Rex?" I nod but I can see that he isn't convinced.

I look back at the teenager but he's gone. I can see the boy's locker room door closing slowley as if it was inviting me in. I stand up and hop off the bleachers and walk towards the locker room. "Rex?" Amy yelps awkwardly. I turn around. My group is staring at me like I have three heads. I wave away their weird looks and enter the locker room. As soon as I enter I here multiple voices chattering. I duck behind a row of lockers. The voices are on the other side.

I listen closely but begin to wonder why im so interested in this. Why didn't i turn tail and run. I didn't know but i felt like i had to be here it was important. Hard to describe but I knew I had to be here. "Yes everything is in order master." that's Noah's voice. I'm sure of it. "What of the sacrifices? What of the Magic seals? Everything must be in order!" a Deep scratchy voice rang from the same source. The hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Fear started to flood my senses. I caught a glimpse of the clock. Damn! Gym class would be over in five minutes...if the kids walk in on this whats going to happen. "No one was willing to sacrifice themselves...even after my abilities were put to use. Saying that, i can't open a full tunnel but instead activate a spell that will allow you to come through and a battalion of your soldiers." Noah stated.

Soldiers...tunnels...what is he talking about. Then a third voice rang out and everything in my body froze. "Just know that if ya fail, i'll be wearin your skin like a bandanna...got that laddy." A deep Scottish tone sounded. Noah let out a small yelp. I can't move! I kept telling my body but it wont listen. I'm screaming internally at myself. Move! Move! Damnit,move or you're going to die!

'stay' a voice inside of me called out. That one word soothed me and almost all of my fear drained away. I don't think they heard it. "begin!" The deep scratchy voice commanded. After that noah started speaking in tongues. Different voices seemed to pour out of him and all of those voices seemed to be speaking in different languages. A spell! All the movies had spells where different languages were needed to be spoken on activation. the locker room lit up red. A dark red color was coming from the area where noah and the others were talking and no doubtfully casting a spell.

'Now go, And fight.' Without second guessing the voice within me I ran around the row of lockers that I was hiding behind. "Noah!" his voice was still muttering words but the aura around him parted from noah and started to float toward me. I held firm. The darkness formed a human-like figure and red eyes formed on its face. "You will not interfere!" the deep scratchy voice snarled. It's arm raised up. Then a black mist like aura shot from it's hand and slammed right into my chest. It blasted me into the nearest row of lockers and the aura started to thicken into a glue like substance. I tried to move but pain flared up against my back. Again i tried to move but this time I was literally unable to. It felt as if i was trapped in a cocoon of concrete.

"I'm finished..." Noah told the dark figure. "It's time to unleash hell!" Noah smiles but his eyes are wide with fear. I can tell he has no clue what he did...but neither did I. "Noah stop this!" I shout. He looks at me and walks towards me. "The Demonata have promised me great power! Nothing like how im treated here Always getting pushed arou-" Noah was interrupted by the deep scratchy voice. "We aren't looking for a sob story, servant." Noah shuts up and walks over to the mysterious panel of light. "Noah...please don't let this happen." Noah didn't even bat an eye. "Shut your mouth you nuisance!" the dark figure shouted. "Noah plea-" I started

"Now it's time...Come fourth And Devour this world, TENEBRAE!" Noah screamed. A darkness shot from the panel of light engulfing the whole room in a lightning quick speed. It rushed towards me and i started to scream. Before I could get it out everything went black and everything went dead silent.


End file.
